1. Field
The present invention relates to a near-to-eye video display device.
2. Background
In the past, efforts have been made toward developing a virtual reality system by use of an HMD (head mounted display). When an HMD is used for a virtual reality system, a sense of realism is important. Non Patent Document 1 (Toyohiko Hatada, Haruo Sakata, and Hideo Kusaka, The Journal of the Institute of Television Engineers of Japan Vol. 33 (1979), No. 5 P 407-413) discloses that a greater sense of realism is attained with an increase in a maximum field angle of a video and that the sense of realism reaches a level of saturation at an angle of 80 degrees. Thus, in order to increase the sense of realism, a small and easy-to-use HMD with a maximum field angle that is greater than 80 degrees that is suitable for practical use is desired to be developed.